Wide Rule Kirio: The Really Young But Old Door!
by Clario
Summary: Full name is in the chapters. Inspired by Chicken Miasma's Pikario and Chuigi, follow Kirio in his quest to rescue Peach! OH MY GOODNESS, IT'S ACTUALLY UPDATED! [4th Most Popular FanFic I've written!]
1. A Rouge's Not So Warm Welcome

**Wide Ruled Kirio: The Really Young But Has To Be Called Old Door Thing**

**Prologue**

**A Rogue's Not So Warm Welcome**

Hooray! I have started a new fan-fic! It's like Chicken Miasma's (Hope I spelled that right…) "College Rule Pikario: The Very Old Door Thingy" but it my own Kirby like, twisted way. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Luigi, etc…

I also don't own Kirby, and all related to Kirby.

Claimer: I own Kirio, Kuigi…

This is only a parody and is not meant to make anyone mad.

By the way, there will be references to Chicken Miasma's "Pikario and Chuigi". I have asked for permission, and I have gotten it, so don't review me saying,

Oh hey, Pikario and Chuigi is Chicken Miasma's idea, this story sucks because it has other ideas from other authors, ooooh.

By the way, there's a new Update thing at my profile.

* * *

**Kirio's House**

_Today was a sucky day at Kirio's house. Yes, I said sucky. Inside the recently redone house but really wasn't really redone because you only get to see one room and the chalkboard is gone a replaced by some tack board thingy but I'm getting ahead of myself, and the story if getting boring because the author is only typing about a house which is boring and dumb and idiotic but actually is making the story longer and I'm stalling for the author by telling you all this and that the author's arms are hurting already even though it was only one big freaking paragraph and stuff, and yeah… **ANYWAY!**_

Parakarry flew to Kirio's House! Yay!

"Mail call! Get your lazy asses out here so I can give you your freaking mail, you assholes!"

Then Kuigi came out!

"Oh, go to hell Parakarry! STOP COMING TO OUR HOUSE!" Kuigi said!

"**NEVER! MWAHHAHAHAHAHA!" **And with that, the Bronto Burt left.

"Hey Kirio, we have mail." Kuigi said, with a hint of madness if I might add!

"Kuigi! What did I tell you? There's a sword right there!"

"I'M NOT COMMITING SUICIDE!"

"Damn!"

"Anyway, we have mail…junk, junk, junk, bill, cellphone bill…We have a cellphone?" Kuigi asked.

"Crap, quick, throw that out, change your name to Chuigi or some name like that, put on a green cap with an L, and a Pichu costume and say I'm not home!"

"…."

"Ok, fine give me that…" Kirio said.

"Oh, and a letter from Peach." Kuigi said.

"Yes! A letter from Peach! Boo yah! Hooray!" The red Kirby yelled, annoyingly if I might add!

Then the green Kirby took the Hammer next to the Sword, and smashed the red Kirby's ass out of the house.

"And now, I'm going to raid the fridge…WE HAVE NO FRIDGE!"

Then the red Kirby ran back, put on a Mario cap, and then ran away.

"…What about me!'?" Kuigi said.

"Oh, look after the house, or something." Kirio replied!

"It's not going to walk away, or anything!" Kuigi argued!

Right on cue, 10000 Waddle Dees came and took their house.

"….." Kirio stared.

"…..Crap." Kuigi stared also.

"Well, let's see what's in this letter…"

_Hello Kirio!_

_I am currently on holiday, traveling in the Popstar Kingdom._

_In my travels, I found a freaky map! It was actually a freaky treasure map! Guess where I found it? Yup. A FREAKY BOX! That some guy named Pikario gave me, and he said "This freaky box, only for 999 coins!" I though it was a bargain, so I bought it… And now I found this freaky paper…And I also bought a freaky pencil and freaky paper to write this to you! Yay! But he said he was named after a Pikachu! Yay Pikachu!_

_Anyway, it's too hard to find Da Treasure by myself. So I included the Map with this freaky letter!_

_Meet you at the place... (That means come, or else I won't give you your daily….um…cake. With that strawberry. And the frosting.)_

"Ok, see ya Kuigi; I'm going to the place."

Then a random Waddle Dee wearing a turban ran up to them and said, "A POX ON YE!"

And then a piano fell on the random Waddle Dee, and Kirio kicked him in the head before leaving.

* * *

**On Da Ship!**

SNORE!

SNORE!

SNORE!

Er, let's just skip the ship part. Cue Wide Ruled Kirio: The Really Young But Has To Be Called Old Door Thingy Logo!

* * *

**At Da Place!**

A random Cappy picked up a Hammer and whacked Kirio with it. Kirio was really mad, so he took the Hammer and kicked the driver into all the Blippers. And the Blippers have sharp teeth, if I might add!

"You!" Kirio pointed to a random Ka-booma!

"Yah?"

"Where am I?"

"That's easy! You're at Ohmygodit'srouguetownnotrogueportbutifyou'rethemaincharecterthengoodluckbecausethebossesinthisplacearereallystrong!" The Ka-booma replied!

"Am I supposed to understand that?" Kirio asked confused.

"Yes."

"Aaahh! Go away, I don't have the map!"

"What was that?" Kirio asked.

"Some person being beat up."

"Awesome! I'm going to watch." Kirio said!

So the red Kirby went to the carnage, and saw a female Kirby! She wore red shoes, and she was a bit reddish yellow. She had a ponytail, and wore a hat with a flashlight in the middle of it.

Kirio thought she looked cute, but he was already boyfriends with Princess Peach, who was a Yellow Kirby!

The Reddish Yellow Kirby saw he chance and ran behind Kirio!

"My boyfriend is here to save me!"

"What?" Kirio said flabbergasted!

And then he saw a Bugzy!

"You expect me to fight that?" Kirio said.

"Yes! Go kick him!"

**Battle Start! Hey, there's no one in the audience! **

The reddish yellow Kirby said, "Fight him!"

Kirio replied, "How?"

"I dunno, kick him, whack him with your hammer, jump on him, crap on him!"

The Bugzy took this time to jump…no FLY to Kirio.

And then Kirio turned around and his fist connected with Bugzy! Yay!

**End battle! The Bugzy is a wimp!**

"Buh huh huh! Ow! It laughs to laugh, I mean, it hurts to laugh! You have not seen the last of Lord Crump! Give them the finishing punishment!"

And then X-Nauts appeared!

They surrounded the two Kirbies!

And they started jumping towards them, which was dumb since they were beating up the boss.

"What a bunch of idiots! Let's go!" The reddish yellow Kirby said.

"Eh." Kirio said.

_Few minutes later…_

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Lord Crump yelled. "Johnson! Where did they go?"

"They left a few minutes ago."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I was beating the crap out of James…" Said the X-Naut who was Johnson.

* * *

**Main Area of Ohmygodit'srouguetownnotrogueportbutifyou'rethemaincharecterthengoodluckbecausethebossesinthisplacearereallystron**

"Well, my name is Kirbella." Said the Reddish Yellow Kirby.

Kirio started to chuckle.

"One laugh, and I swear I'll kill you."

Kirio stopped.

Then Toadsworth, an old Waddle Dee came!

"Master Kirio! I have lost the princess, but I was too lazy to go with her so now you must find her! Huff! I say…" The Waddle Dee said.

"We should go talk to Prof. Franklyidontgivadam! He looks like this!" Kirbella said.

"…." Kirio stared.

"…" Kirbella stared back.

"Like?"

"Never mind, let's go."

So Kirio and Kirbella went looking for Prof. Franklyidontgivadam. Kirio decided to step on some kind of lens thingy, and ran away like hell! Then Mario came by!

"HEY! YOU STEPPED ON MY CONTACT LENSES!"

Finally, the two found the Prof's house.

* * *

**Prof. Franklyidontgivadam's House.**

"Ah! Kirbella! And Kirio! I expected so. I shall now tell you about the Crystal Stars…"

**Five hours, and a pie later.**

"…and then I said 'We are out of pie!'…"

"ALRIGHT! Let's just go already!"

So the Prof. broke a fence, and we skip to the part with the map, due to the reason that the Author hates this part of the game, and the incorrect usage of the word 'crap'.

Mario went on the pedestal!

And then the map began to shine!

**SHIIIIIIIIIIIINE!**

**  
FLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

**TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!**

**BLING BLING!**

"The location of the Diamond star is at Petalburg! Now go there!" said the idiotic Prof!

So Kirio and Kirbella went to Petalburg, via the pipe, beat up a random squid, and stuff...

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**PEACH EVENT! YAY!**

"Oh dear. I've been kidnapped. Again."

And the author hated this part so much, he decided to skip this part of the story! YAY!

Ok, Peach talked to a computer, the computer was named TEC, and Peach drank a smoothie.

**Bowser Event! **

"Your Nastiness, the ,er, hag will be coming soon." A random Waddle Doo said!

"Excellent!" Bowser said!

So he went to his throne!

And Kammy came in! YAY!

"Sorry, your majesty, I'm just not young enough for these things anymore! I have breaking news!" Said Kammy! "Princess Peach has been kidnapped by someone other than us!"

"WHAT? We will get the princess! All forces, find the princess!" said Bowser, even though he didn't say it in the game!

Bowser hopped in his Clown Copter, and flew out, via the wall!

"I will find you, and you will be kidnapped…uh…by me!"

**End Bowser Event!**

* * *

First chapter down! Phew, that was long! Well, for me anyway.

Can someone tell me the name of the first chapter? Not the Prologue, the Diamond Star chapter…You know, with the crickets? Please?

Anyway, this is Clario, reminding you to **REVIEW!**


	2. Big Castle, BIGGER Batafire!

**Wide Ruled Kirio: The Very Young But Has To Be Called Old Door Thing!**

**Chapter 1**

**Big Castle, Bigger Batafire!**

Chicken Miasma: Alright, will do.

I was kinda expecting more than4 reviews…

* * *

**Petalburg…NO WAIT! Green Greens…yeah….**

_Ahh…Good ol' Green Greens._

_Nice flowers._

_Lots of...um…grass._

_And a Kirby randomly whacking a pole to get a Horsetail…_

"Well that was pretty damn USELESS!" Kirio yelled.

"Shut up." Kirbella replied, replacing her old hat with…A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT HAT! Difference? It now showed her ponytail! YAY!

…Which Kirio laughed at, by the way…

…And got beaten up by Kirbella's headbonking power…

_And so Kirio and Kirbella went on…UNTIL…_

"Hey! What' choo doin hangin around a chum like him?" a random brown Kirby that are supposed to be rip offs of Goombas said to Kirbella.

"Wait, we were supposed to appear before!" said the brown Cupid Kirby!

"Never mind that! Let's get em!" Said the brown Needle Kirby!

**THE BATTLE STARTS! WOOHOO, 5 Waddle Doos!**

Kirio used Hammer on the Goomba! He was totally pwned!

Kirbella used Headbonk on the flying Cupid Goomba! The Cupid Goomba was pwned also! ALRIGHT!

Then the Needle Kirby used his power to…um…COVER HIMSELF IN SPIKES! Then he rolled to Kirbella and poked her!

"Ow!" 2 damage was dealt to Kirbella!

Kirbella moved in front of Kirio!

"The hell, woman?"

Kirbella…SUCKED UP THE GOOMBA AND GOT THE NEEDLE ABILITY!

Which she promptly puked back out…4 damage!

**Battle End yo! How easy was that? VERY EASY!**

"Um…yeah…" Kirio said, looking up.

"By the way, we are still in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Kirbella said.

"Great…now WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" Kirio yelled, scaring a Goomba away!

"We're in Green Greens Meadows."

"Eh? Whatever, Shiver Star and Neo Star is uncomfortably close…"

Pop Star, Shiver Star, and Neo Star crashed into each other! ONOES!

Luckily, Popstar was bigger than both, so they just created new places. Neo Star became an Island! And Shiver Star buried somewhere into Popstar!

"Oh my gosh! A dragon! Quickly, run after it!" Kirbella said.

AND LO, THERE WAS A BATAFIRE! Which was red and had flowers on its head!

"Oh god, it's a hippie cause it's wearing flowers! Run!"

* * *

**We interrupt this chapter to bring you an announcement from Clario Products.**

No offense to the hippies reading this. Please don't breathe fire on me….AHH! (Random Hippie blows fire onto Clario, who catches on fire.)

GAAAAAH! DAMN YOU, FU-_pssssssh…_

**We interrupt this interruption to bring you an announcement from Mystic Products**

I LAUGH AT YOU CLA-_pssssssh…_

**We interrupt this interruption that interrupted the other interruption to bring you an announcement from some random person.**

I LIKE PIE!

**Now back to the show about Kirio…and that other person.**

* * *

_So Kirio and Kirbella ran like hell to the sleepy town of Green Greenburg! _

A Waddle Doo greeted them!

"Hi! Watch out for the Bombar dropping bombs! And if you fall into the water, watch out for the Blippers!" The Waddle Doo said cheerfully!

"Ok, um…Let's look around!" Kirbella suggested!

So Kirio wandered around, slept for an hour in the inn, and eventually found the Mayors house!

"A pink house? Ok…" Kirio thought aloud.

So, being the freeloader Kirio usually is, he went through a gate to get a badge, and went inside the house!

* * *

**INSIDE THE PINK HOUSE!**

"HUH? Who's there? Huh?" An old Koopa said!

"It's me! Kirio!" Kirio said stupidly!

"Kurny? A weird name, but oh well."

"IT'S KIRIO!"

"Right Kurny, don't be ashamed."

"SHUT UP!"

"My name is Kroops. I'm the mayor of the town, Kurny."

"…Screw it. OK **KARPS!** What can you tell me about the Diamond Crystal Star?"

"Fly man Cry Tall Stir? What?" Kroops asked.

"Hmm…When can you tall me a bet then Fly man Cry Tall Stir?" Kirio said hopefully.

"What can I tell you about the Diamond Crystal Star? First you need to go to Shinka Dinka Fortress and get the stuff! Here are two POW blocks. Use them against the monsters you fight!" Kroops replied.

"Thanks!" Kirio said.

"Shanks?"

"Never mind…"

* * *

**At the Shop with Kirbella!**

"I'll have some mushrooms, Honey Syrup…hmm…and that fake coin." Kirbella said.

"Here you go; your total is 359280583028597529 Coins."

"Eh." Kirbella said, handing over the major moolah.

"Thanks, here is your change." Said the shopkeeper, giving back 359280583028597527 coins!

"Yay!" Kirbella said after realizing she only paid two coins for 7 items. ANYWAY!

The two met up at the gate to Shinka Dinka Fortress.

"Let's go!" Kirio said. "I've got items that are useful against monsters!"

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Kirbella said. AND A WADDLE DEE WAS THERE!

He was like all normal Waddle Dees, except he had a lazy left eye, and a bandage where his nose should be. He was wearing a blue hoodie, and blue jeans.

"Um…Can I…um…well, my name's Waddle…and…um…never mind."

"Ok…"

Kirio started laughing! "WADDLE! HAAHAHA!"

Kirbella did a verb, slapping Kirio!

So the two went…somewhere…

And pwned the Koopas of hell… With various items ranging from Hammers, Inhale Ability, and…SWEET TREAT!

ANYWAY…

* * *

**Shinka Dinka Fortress**

"Mwahaha!" Kirio said, hammering a random Koopa.

"OWCHIES!" Said the Koopa! And it died and went to heaven…YAY!

"Ok, let's enter Shinka Dinka Fortress."

So Kirio and Kirbella threw random POW blocks at random enemies, who were randomly pwned by the random randomness.

Until…They came across….A GIANT ROCKY!

"THWOMP! I AM ROCKY!" Yelled the Thwomp!

"The hell?" Kirio said.

"GRR! QUIZ SHOW ACTIVATE!" The Thwomp yelled…Again!

And the background ripped apart!

"OMGWTF!" Said Kirio obviously confused!

And 'The Thwimpy Thwomp Show' background came up!

"Oh hell no…"

And the 6 contestants were…

Kirio, Kirbella, a Goomba, and….

"The hell? Clario? Kuigi? Waddle?"

"I HAVE NO REGRETS!" yelled Kuigi!

"I ran out of ideas for contestants, so sue me!" Clario said.

"I like quiz shows!" Waddle said.

"FIRST QUESTION! WHAT IS HIDDEN HERE?"

_Beep!_ Said the button Kuigi pressed!

"I know! It's….A FIRE FLOWER OMGOMGOMG!"

"…NO! YOU'VE BEEN THWOMP'D!"

And a Giant Rocky fell on Kuigi, knocking all the sense out of his little green ass!

_Beep! _Said the button Kirbella pressed!

"I know! It's the stuff that the Thwomp is guarding!"

"NOOOOO! YOU GOT IT RIGHT! GAME OVER!" Said the Thwomp, as the background went back to normal, and promptly exploded, revealing a hole in the ground!

"Aaaaah!" Yelled Kirio, jumping into the hole!

And being the smart one, Kirbella floated down!

"Owch!" Kirio said, landing in the water!

So the two went separate ways, getting a Moon and Sun stone! And then…

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEORRRRRRRRRK!" Yelled a Golden Fuzzy! "WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOME?"

"Dude, you're like…talking in capitals…" Kirio remarked…

"SILIENCE! I CAN TALK IN CAPITALS BECAUSE I CAN!1111SHIFT+1! NOW YOU SHALL DIE WITH THE DYING OF DEATH AND OTHER DEATH RELATED SHIT!" The Golden Fuzzy yelled!

**Battle Start! Oh crap on a stick!**

Kirio smashed the Golden Fuzzy with a Hammer!

Kirbella tattled on Golden Fuzzy! "He is a Golden Fuzzy and he jumps on you!"

"What kind of useful advice is that!'?"

"Who said it was useful?"

The Golden Fuzzy summoned teh GROUP OF TEH DEADLY FUZZIES! ONOES!

Kirio used **THE FORCE** to… just kidding. He used **THE INHALE ATTACK THAT IS LIKE THE FORCE **to suck up all the Fuzzies, and spit them out at the Golden Fuzzy, machine gun style!

"AHHHH IT'S THE FUZZY GOODNESS!" yelled the Golden Fuzzy, being battered by, what, 20 Fuzzies? Then he exploded because…um…he can!

**End Battle! Holy crap, it's the force!**

Then all the fuzzies ran away like the cowards they are, but not before Kirio kicked one in the head!

* * *

**Back at Green Greenburg Meadows!**

"Ok, now we go to that strange rock…" Kirio muttered…

"Excuse me…" someone said!

And alas, Waddle was there!

"Um… well… I was waiting here for the chance to talk to you…and…um…OH PLEASE LET ME JOIN YOU! PLEASE! HOOKTAIL KILLLED MY FATHER AND I WANT **REEEEEEEEEVENGE!**"

"Waddle!" Kirio yelled, laughing!

"I guess that means yes?" Kirbella said.

"Wait, no, I-" Kirio started.

"Yay!"

VAREAAAAAHYAH!

_Waddle has joined the bad ass party!_

* * *

Name: Waddle

Gender: Male

Species: Waddle Dee

Waddle Dee can…um…blast a beam at switches to hit them from afar! Yeah, that sounds good…

Yeah…

* * *

"Waddle! You're dad is dead, and Hooktail will kill you 491438920375203 times as fast!"

"Hey Waddle! Say this to her…" Kirio whispered.

Just a Waddie Doo stepped up to Waddle, he yelled so loud that Kirbella was scared, "LISTEN! IF YOU DON'T THINK I CAN DO IT, THEN FINE! WAIT FOR ME HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE DAMN WEAKLING IS!"

"Ok, ok!" Waddie Doo said, going back to the village, but not before kicking Kirio's ass in a quick fight! She went straight for the hammer!

So, after putting some damn stones in some damn pedestals, they reached Hooktail Castle!

* * *

**Hooktail Castle**

_After flying over a damn broken bridge, and continuing after beating up 539583285923859328590238532593285032859328502 Dull Bones, Kirio and Kirbella and Waddle found a Black Box!_

"Oh crap! No one touch it!" Kirio said!

"Open me! I'm filled with quiz shows!" said the box!

"How can a quiz show be in a box?" Kirbella questioned.

Waddle randomly picked up a Black Key and opened the box!

"Mwahaha! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSE! You can now hold R to turn skinny!"

"Um…" Kirio said, pressing the 7 Button.

"You idiot! Press and hold R! Press and hold R and be ashamed! EAT 4048240820 SANDWICHES, SKINNY! SUCK IT!" Yelled the box, disappearing!

"Where is the quiz show?" Waddle said, promptly being smacked by an Angel Kirby!

_After dumb puzzles like throwing beams at blocks, and turning into a plane to fly, and flying on giant blocks, the trio found the treasure room!_

"Sweet! Ok, everyone grab everything you see!" Kirio said.

"Oh my! I didn't know there was more than one thief here!" said a random mouse!

"I'm Ms. Mowz, thief extraordinaire!" it said, then it kissed Kirio and jumped off the 5 story window!

"Er…"

_So, after cracking some more Needle Kirbies heads, they finally made it to the top, after finding a Sound Effect badge and putting it on!_

"Ok, we are here…" mused Kirio.

"Ready for combat…" muttered Kirbella.

"AND HOOKTAIL IS RIGHT THERE!" Waddle yelled.

"Why are you fighting me? Damn heroes and their things for fame! LEAVE US DRAGONS ALONE!"

**Battle Start! ONOES IT'S HOOKTAIL!**

Waddle puffed a really huge beam, but failed!

Kirbella tattled! "Hooktail is a Batafire! OH NO, THE BOOK DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE!"

"Let me see that book… This book is 'The very useless information about enemies' book…" Kirio said.

Hooktail used STINKY BREATH! 3 damage to Kirio!

Kirio used OMG THE AUTHOR RAN OUT OF IDEAS SO THIS IS WHAT IT'S CALLED! Kirio became allergic to dragons!

"What the (sneeze) crap?" Kirio said, with an added sneeze if I may add!

Kirbella sucked up Hooktail (somehow) and spat him into the audience!

"I SHALL RENEW MY STRENGTH YES I SHALL AFTER I RENEW MY STRENGTH I WILL BE **UNBEATABLE YES I SHALL!**" Hooktail yelled, eating all of the audience members!

"Sweet! (sneeze) Fight in the audience!" Kirio said.

Kirio hammered Hooktail, making a cricket sound!

"Urp…ugh…I got food poisoning from eating a cricket…thinking about it makes me all woozy…" Hooktail muttered.

"What a weirdo…" Kirbella said.

"Die!" yelled Waddle, pulling off a perfect Beam Blast on Hooktail, defeating it!

**Battle End! OMG Waddle did something useful!**

"Darn my cricket weakness…GACK! ACK! BLARGH!" said Hooktail, spitting up a Waddle Doo, with an eyebrow!

"Ow…Waddle! Is that you? You've grown strong, my son! Standing up to Hooktail was great!" the Doo said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kirbella asked.

"When I was a weak little Waddle Dee, I stood up to Hooktail. Just as I was about to deliver the final blow, I tripped and was eaten whole. I've been stuck for 10 years!" the Doo said.

"Now that we've defeated Hooktail, where is the Crystal Star?" said Kirbella.

"You mean this? I found it, and I played with it a lot…" the Doo said, holding up the Diamond Star.

"Yay! Waddly is back!" Waddle said.

"And that's mine!" Kirio said taking the Diamond Star.

BANANANANANN WAAAH! DA DA DA DA NAH LAH, PAH NAH LAH!

_And so, Kirio, Kirbella, and their new partner Waddle, had conquered Hooktail Castle, and earned the Diamond Crystal Star. Waddly, Waddle's dad, was thought to be…well, the citizens of Green Greenburg, though his Game was over! After a touching (well, not really touching) re-union with father and son, the trio are ready to move on. But what lies ahead for our bastar- I mean heroes?_

_KirioKirbellaWaddle**End Of Chapter!**KirioKirbellaWaddle_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I wish I was back at the castle…" Peach said.

"YOUR WISH SHALL NOT BE GRANTED!" Twink, the star kid from Paper Mario said.

"…to dance at the Mushroom Ball…"

"DO YOU NOT HEAR ME?" Twink yelled.

"FLIES!" said Peach, swatting Twink into the ceiling.

"I HAVE FURY!" yelled Twink, and flew away.

Then the door opened, Peach took a shower, went to TEC…

"What is it now TEC?" Peach asked.

"I overheard your thoughts about Mushroom Ball. Dance!" said TEC, making a holographic Peach.

So they did fancy moves, such as:

The B Worm.

The L letrtic slide.

The A Cha.

The H hop.

"Ok, now type a message to Kirio."

_A message later…_

"Now go to your room, missy!" TEC yelled.

"You're one weeeeird computer." Peach said, leaving.

_**End of Peach Chapter**_

_Meanwhile…_

"My lord! Mario has been sighted! Hooray! Let us go now!" Kammy said.

"Wait…" Bowser said, eating lunch.

_One hour, 5 pizzas, and 50 cokes later…_

"Now we go…Um…yeah…Can we wait another chapter please?"

"THE GREAT MYSTIC SAYS: Okay!"

_**End of Bowser Chapter**_

Mystic's Notes: Phew! That's done for now!

Kirio: Hey, wait…what color am I?

Mystic: Red! Sheesh…

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Luigi….

Claimer: I own the Kirby versions, like Kirio and Waddle.

This is Mystic, reminding you to **REVIEW!**

Oh, and I'll start replying to reviews in the next chapter.

_Secrets: Scene when it tells you what dances Peach and Holo-Peach do. Say the letters after The. First one who tells me what it spells gets a cameo in the story...somehow!_


	3. The Great Giggly Moogly Boogly Tree

**Wide Rule Kirio: The Really Young But Has To Be Called Old Door Thing!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Great Giggly Moogly Boggly Tree**

HIYA!

(Everyone yells Hi back)

REVIEWS ANSWERED!

(Everyone runs away)

…ANYWAY!

(Everyone comes back)

Ganondorf- Ruler of all things evil: ONOES HE'S EVIL! Anyway, I don't have what? Chicken? CHINESE CHICKEN! Hee hee. ANYWAY, thanks for teh review.

Mario the Great Wobbuffet: YAH! A REVIEW!

LordLuffy07 of the Merrygo: Yay! People who think this is good!

LordLuffy07 of the Merrygo: Augh! ALL THE WRONGNESS BELONG TO YOU! Hee hee. It seems you have misunderstood the question…MWAHA!

Chicken Miasma: Yup, your idea is being redone…or the game is being redone! Or…um… yeah… Thanks for the idea of Bowser being Triple D.

Flameboo: CORRECT! IT IS CORRECT! Coffee….Hopefully not Mystic's special blend that has 30 sugar cubes in it? Yayz, hyperness. Battle scenes will be more plentiful. Yay? VERY INTRESTING!

Holy crap, review answering takes up half of a page in Microsoft Word? INTRESTING!

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

"Waddle, are you really leaving us? OK, we'll make sure to eat all your cake." Waddie Woo said.

"Hey wait, wasn't your name Waddie Doo before?" Kirbella questioned.

Then Mystic came, slapped Kirbella while yelling, "PLOTHOLES!" and tripped down a black hole.

"Ok. Make sure to eat the mango one too." Waddle said.

Everyone puked at the sight of Waddie Woo eating Mango Cake!

So Kirio, Kirbella, and Waddle went to the sewers, stepped on the magic pedestal, and…

**SHIIIIINE!**

**FLAAAAAAAASH!**

**TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!**

**BLING BLING!**

"I hate that part. Hmmm…" Kirio muttered.

* * *

**At Professor Franklyidontgivadam's house!**

"AHA!" The prof said!

"Well? Where is it?" asked Kirbella.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The prof yelled.

Everybody falls down anime style, including YOU! YES YOU, DAH READER!

"Freaking idiot." Kirio said.

"Hmm…maybe…" said the prof.

"Maybe?" Waddle said.

"MAYBE IT'S IN YOUR SHOE!" The prof yelled.

"It's not there." Said Kirio.

"I'd feel it." Said Kirbella.

"I don't wear any shoes." Waddle said, being smacked by a sneaker big enough to fit Waddle, who promptly put them on.

"Now I know! It's at the Great Giggly Moogly Boggly Tree!" the prof said.

"Let's go!" Kirio said, jumping into the pipe, with Kirbella and Waddle after him.

"Wait! I was going to give you something! Oh well, more for me!" The old wizened Kirby said, holding up a bag of chips.

* * *

**AT THE GREAT GIGGLY MOOGLY BOGGLY TREE!**

"Where's my Game Boy Color?" yelled a small thing.

"I ate it." Said a fat small thing. THAT'S WHY HE'S FAT!

* * *

**At the sewers!**

"Hey look! A small…fat…and ugly trio!" said a random Twister, and then was eaten by Kirio.

"Hey look! A small…um…hm…is that…uh…oh yeah, those Puni things…there um…those…uh…lantern things, right? The fire one?" Kirio said.

"No, it's a freaking Puni from Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door!" Kirbella replied.

AND LO! AN UNCHANGED CHARACTER FROM PM: TTYD!

"Ahh bullies!" yelled the Puni! And it ran towards a crack in the wall and squeezed through! So everyone turned skinny, and went through the convenient entrance that said 'SECRET ENTRANCE TO THE GREAT GIGGLY MOOGLY BOGGLY TREE'.

"Oh no! It's the Kirby! DON'T EAT ME!" yelled the Puni.

"Don't worry, we won't eat you, we'll…uh…help you?" Kirio said.

"Did I tell you my name is Punio? MWAHA! Ok, I'll help you to get to the tree." Punio said, exploding a crack in the wall with some dynamite.

So Kirio and the crew jumped down some pipe!

* * *

**We Interrupt The Extremely Long Part Of Warping In A Warp Pipe for Some Stupid Pun!**

**There Is no Pun. We Apologize For The Randomness But No One Really Cares About Apologizing. Hey, They're Done Warping, Back To The Show.**

* * *

"Er… ANYWAY…" Kirio muttered.

_SOMEWHERE ELSE! Well, actually just right next to them._

"Quickly! We must…FIND KIRIO AND KILL HIM!" A weird ghost thing yelled. "Vivian! TAKE OUT THE PICTURE OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

A cuter ghost thingy flashed a necklace! "NECKLACE! But Beldam, you had it first!"

A fat ghost thing's reply was short and sweet: "GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH."

"Wow Marylyn! That was short and sweet!" Beldam said.

"Yup." Vivian said.

"VIVIAN! THAT WAS VERY LONG AND POINTLESS! PUNISH!" Beldam yelled, taking the necklace.

"Wah?" Vivian said, crying.

"Weirdoes." Kirio said, walking past them.

"Maybe if we close our eyes, they won't be there anymore." Waddle said stupidly.

_So they got to the Great Giggly Moogly Boggly Tree, and…_

"Hey! This door!" Punio said, ramming the door.

"OH YEAH! THE SECRET ENTRANCE!" Punio said and climbed up the tree.

"Yeah. Um, can we speed this up? I need to save Peach…" Kirio muttered!

_10 hours later…_

"Alright…wait…OH NO. IT'S BLOCKED BY AN INVISIBLE THINGY! IT COULD'VE BEEN A NORMAL THINGY BUT NOOOO, IT HAD TO BE INVISIBLE! DARN!" Punio yelled!

_10 more hours of jumping off a tree later…_

"We need the help of the Madam Flurrie, the Purple Kirby!" Punio declared!

"GOD! IS EVERY FREAKING PARTNER WE GET GOING TO BE A KIRBY!'?" Kirio cried.

"Lemme check my new and improved 'Tattle Book of Doom'! Hm… It says…No." Kirbella said back.

"I'm a Waddle Dee." Waddle said also!

"WHAT THE CRAP? I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Kirio yelled.

_At Madam Flurrie's House! Yay, the purpleness. _

"Yes! I am pretty!" A high pitched voice yelled.

_So the trio and an unchanged character from Paper Mario: TTYD wandered the forest! Many Clefts were killed, many Clouds were turned into ashes because of a beam from a CERTAIN WADDLE DEE, and many Piders were put into the 'Time Out' corner because of a CERTAIN KIRBY. HMMM. I WONDER WHO IT IS. So, now they wandered near the entrance, and…_

"See Beldam? You had it the whole time! NECKLACE PLEASE!" Vivian said, holding out her hands.

"GUH." Marylyn said, high-fiving Vivian's outstretched hands.

"Shut up Vivian! You will be punished when we get back!" Beldam said, putting the necklace down.

"Yoink!" said the Kirby who stole Christmas, I mean Necklace.

"Yay, she yoinked the necklace!" Yelled Waddle, earning a nice kick in the head!

"Hey, why'd you steal the Necklace, Kirbella?" Asked Kirio!

"It's pretty. And it's cool! AND, it adds Plus One to gray monsters!" Kirbella said proudly.

"Where does it say that?" asked Punio.

"Says so right here on it's Item Description!" Kirbella answered, holding out the dotted piece of paper.

_AND LO! The enemies were pwned like never before! Kirio, Waddle, and Punio just laid there, sipping Lemonade, while Kirbella pwned all the gray enemies to submission! YES, EVEN THE BALD ROCKYS! AND IF YOUR WEARING ANYTHING GRAY, YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!_ _Eventually, Kirbella pwned her way to Madam Flurrie's house, with the rest of the group following! So, Punio went in, of course!_

"She's usually here. Where is she?" Punio said out loud!

"I dunno. TRICK OR FREAKIN TREAT, FOO!" Kirio yelled.

(Insert cricket sound.)

"Uh, I'll go in." Said Kirbella! So she went in, and put the necklace near the door and waited like never before!

Kirio, Waddle, and Punio came in, just as Madam Flurrie came out!

"My necklace!" said Flurrie, taking the necklace! "Thank you for finding it!"

Then, after Punio convinced Flurrie to come with them…

VAREEEYAH!

* * *

Name: Flurrie

Gender: Female

Species: Kirby

Flurrie is a bad ass purple Kirby! She blows stuff away with her blow attack! And she slaps people to make them cry! She can really 'blow' people away!

* * *

_So, they return to the GGMB Tree, and Flurrie blows the **INVISIBLE** thing away! Then Punio went in and opened the mechanical door!_

"Hey! I brought ANOTHER powerful ally!" yelled Punio to 101 Punis AND Mario!

"Holy crap! It's Mario! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WITH UN-CHANGED CHARACTERS FROM PAPER MARIO!" Waddle screamed!

_So the 101 Punis, Kirio, Mario, and everyone else pwned their way through the tree! Making their way down to the Crystal Star!_

"Aha! The Emerald Star!" said Kirio as he saw it!

"YOINK." Said the fat Lord Crump taking the Star! "Ha! Now I shall blow this dump up!" Then he pressed a button and it showed 1 second!

"Er…"

KA-BLAMO!

The tree exploded! Well actually, Lord Crump exploded.

"Ow. Fear the power of Manus von Grapple!" said Lord Crump and pressed another button!

_**Battle Start! The robot is pink!**_

"I have rockets but I'll let you go first!" Lord Crump said!

Kirio kicked Lord Crump! 30 damage!

"What the hell? OOPS!" Lord Crump yelled, seeing as he put his defense on -30!

Mario used Hammer! Lord Crump took 2 damage!

Goombella used Headbonk! 2 damage!

Kirbella used Headbonk! 2 damage!

Koops used Shell! 2 damage!

Waddle used Beam! 2 damage

"This is so not fair!" Lord Crump wailed!

Flurrie used Inhale! 2 damage!

Flurrie used Blow! 2 damage!

Lord Crump was defeated!

_**Battle End! Woah, team combo!**_

"You have not seen the last of me!" Lord Crump said, running away!

Kirio grabbed the Emerald Star!

Mario grabbed it also!

BANANANANA WAAAH! DAH DAH DAH DAH LAH PAH, PAH NAH LAH!

_And so, Kirio, Mario, and all the partners and Punis defeated Lord Crump! After both Mario and Kirio got the Emerald Star, they learned a new attack- TIME OUT! What lies ahead for our bit- er, bastar- um, heroes?_

_KirioKirbellaWaddleFlurrie**End of chapter**FlurrieWaddleKirbellaKirio_

Meanwhile, with Peach…

Peach is sleeping!

Meanwhile with Bowser…

"Aha! I the new and improved Bowser have reached Petalburg!" said a penguin in royal clothes!

"The princess!" Kammy pointed!

"That's a poster."

"Aww…"

* * *

Enjoyed today's chapter? Hopefully. Working on a Halloween special! 


	4. Of Blitz, Hitz, So Gory! Part 1

**Wide Rule Kirio**

**Chapter 3**

**Of Blitz, Hit, So Gory! Part 1**

Hey people!

The Great Chicken Miasma: Aww… You changed your name! Anyway, thanks for the idea of the Shadow Sirens being Broom Hatters!

Lordluffy07 of the Merry Go: Here! (Throws Green Clothes with Gray stripes) (Realizes what he threw) OH CRAP! Anyway thanks.

Flameboo: It's okay…kay…kay… Can't wait to see the normal fiction…Er, Halloween passed…I'm just not cut out for specials. Heh.

Let's begin the chapter! (By the way, Chapter Two was a bit shorter then I hoped. Hope this makes up for it.)

Claimer: I own Mystic, Kirio, Waddle, Kirbella, Kirby version of Flurrie.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Mario, Yoshi etc., and Metashadow. Metashadow belongs to MetaShadow. Yes, MetaShadow is an actual author.

Oh yes, and if Flowerstar is reading this, sorry for not answering the e-mails. TO THE CHAPTER! YAR.

Oh yeah. Read The Great Chicken Miasma's, Flowerstar's, Lordluffy's, and Yoshizilla's fan-fics. That'll make me happy.

-

"Kirio! Please come visit us one day…even though you did nothing at all!" called Punio to the departing back of Kirio, Waddle, and Kirbella.

"And what about you, Madam Flurrie? Are you going with them?" The elder Puni asked.

"Yes, I have finally found my calling! I yearn for the lights on the sta-"

"YES! Er, I mean, so sad to see you go!" The Elder Puni said.

"You just want me to leave?" Flurrie asked.

"HELL YEAH! WE ALL HATE YOU!" yelled the Elder, and then all the Punis threw Kirio and crew out of the tree, into the pipe, in the pedestal (somehow).

-

**In the now renamed town (Thivesvile) Sewers!**

"Well, you know what to do…" Kirbella told Kirio.

"Shut up."

**SHIIIIINE!**

**FLAAAAAAAASH!**

**TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!**

**BLING BLING!**

"Well, I'm not scared of flashes anymore…" Waddle remarked.

Kirio kicked him.

-

**At Prof. Franklyidontgivadam's House!**

"YO HO!!"

"Yeah?" Waddle asked, on the tips of his sneakers. RED ONES.

"Wait, I'm not done yet." The crazy Prof. replied. "YO HO HO AND A BOTTLE OF"

"Rum, yeah, whatever, my cake is in jeopardy? Hello? Cake? Ever heard of the sweet stuff?" Kirio yelled impatiently.

"Fine! The next Crystal Star is at the Blitz Hitz yo. How do you get there? **HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? I'M A DAMN PROFESER, NOT A MAP PERSON GUY TRANSPORT THING!** Besides, it's like a millimeter away from the sun." The Prof **SMARTLY** said. Note the emphasis on smartly.

"Go ask Don Piñata! He's a Chip! And he's full of candy! HE HAS TEH MONEY. **GO YOUNG ONE.**" Kirio and company left. "No no, do not ask me for help…No. It is alright. May the Hammer be with you. Go already. Well? You want chips?"-

-  
**At Don Piñata's Casino! Not some place named Game Corner!**

"That's just wrong…" Kirbella remarked, watching Kirio play the slots and winning about 500 pieces of candy each time.

"Since when was playing a slot for candy wrong?" Waddle asked.

"…Shut up."

Just then, Mario went past!

"Mario, we should go to Prof. Frankly now!" Goombella suggested.

Mario nodded.

"I wonder if that Kirio guy knows about the warp pipe to Blitz Hitz." A green baby Yoshi thought aloud.

Kirio perked up at that comment.

"Hmm…a warp pipe, eh?"

"Hey, wait! If this is Thievestown, why is Mario here? Isn't he supposed to be in Rogueport?" Waddle asked.

Mystic walked by again yelling plot holes, then threw Waddle inside the slot machine.

"HOLY!" Waddle yelled.

Suddenly, a random Goomba appeared!

"GYAHA. PRESS THE A BUTTON TO JUMP!" it randomly yelled. Waddle pressed the Q button and exploded.

"Waddle! He obviously means this!" Kirbella said, pointing to a retro NES system!

"The retro-ness!" Flurrie yelled, body slamming the NES, which revealed a Warp Pipe. OMG.

Waddle jumped in the Warp Pipe even though he has 0 HP! No one followed, and turned skinny to break into Don Piñata's house!

-  
**At Ruby Road!**

"why are we here? Isn't emerald road to the right of emerald coast" metashadow asked.

Suddenly a Warp Pipe appeared out of nowhere, and Waddle popped out!

"…Hi?" Waddle said.

"omg omg" metashadow went.

Waddle hopped in the Warp Pipe again.

-  
**At Don Piñata's Secret House!**

Kirio walked in, with his hands in imaginary pockets, acting like he has a gun in it!

"Gimme the pass to Blitz Hits!" Kirio said, pulling out his giant hammer…OF DOOM!!!

"Get him!" Don Piñata yelled. Suddenly two blue and orange chips flew out of nowhere, aiming at Kirio with AK47s! Of course, they missed and shot books and pieces of money flying around and Waddle flying out of a Warp Pipe!

"Tony! And…I forgot youse name!" Don Piñata yelled. "Get a scope next time, will yaz? Anyway, what do you want, red…fat…piece of crap?"

"…I want tickets to Blitz Hitz!"

"Kayz. On one condition…z. Find my daughter, Londinz! She's probably with her bodyguardz, Franky! Finds herz for me, will yaz?" Don Piñata said!

"Um. Okay." Flurrie said, BARELY UNDERSTANDING WHAT HE SAID!...Z.

_So, Kirio and crew went searching for London! Or Londinz, whatever Don said…Anyone understand what he said? A COOKIE TO THE PERSON WHO TRANSLATES HIS NEXT SENTENCE! Anyway, they searched at the Great Giggly Googly Boggly Tree,_

"Oh my god! It's Flurrie! RUN!" The Elder yelled once she saw them.

_They searched at Petalburg!_

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A FAT PURPLE THING! RUN!" The greeting Waddle Dee yelled once he saw them.

_They searched at Thievesville!_

"Oh my god! It's some purple Kirby! RUN!" A Bandit yelled once he saw them.

"Damn Flurrie, you scare everyone to death!" Kirio remarked.

Flurrie replied "No I don't!" while slapping a Koopa for looking at her strangely.

_Finally, they looked at the Thievesville Port!_

"I swear Flurrie, if you scare off one more person… I'm gonna punch you in the face." Kirio muttered.

"It's not my fault I have such stunning beauty!" Flurrie said.

"Riiiight…" Kirbella said.

_Finally, they found… Franky and London/Londinz!_

"Hey London, your dad sent us to get you." Waddle said.

"…and he's like "I'm gonna bust a cap in yo ass" and stuff." London said to Franky.

"Hello? London? Or should I say…" Kirio said.

"Don't do it!" Kirbella said.

"LONDINZ!" Kirio screamed in London's ear!

"OH MY GOD I KILL ALL OF YOU!" London yelled, whipping a AK47 out and shooting like hell in the sky, probably hitting a plane!

"Told you not to say it!" Kirbella said to Kirio.

"What?" Kirio replied!

"Get away from me, you bitches!" London yelled!

Everyone hightailed it! Because everyone knows the rules in the Popstar Kingdom! Which are eating a lot and being round! But there's an unknown one… LISTEN TO THE PERSON WITH THE MACHINE GUN!

-  
**Back at Don Pinata's Secret House! **

"Well, we found your daughter!" Kirio said, walking in!

"Great! Where is she?" Don said!

"At the port. You expect us to bring her here? As if!" Kirio said back!

And then London walked in all mad and stuff!

"DAAAAAAD! Let me and Franky be!" London screamed!

Then Franky came in!

"BOOOOSS!"

"DAAAAAAAAD!"

"BOOOOOSSSS"

"DAAAAAD!"

"DAAAAAD! I mean, BOOOOSSS!"

"ENUFFFFF!!!!" Don screamed. " Londinz, Franky! Do whateva ya want! Weird red Kirby dude guyz! Take the freakin ticketz!"

"SWEEEET!" Waddle yelled!

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?!" Flurrie screamed/asked!

"WE'RE JUST COOL LIKE THAT!!" Kirbella screamed/replied!

-  
**After 5 minutes of screaming… At North Thievesville!**

"Okay, is everyone here?" Kirio said!

"Yep." Kirbella said.

"Check." Waddle replied.

"Probably!" Flurrie replied.

"I'M LUCKY! HAPPY-GO-LUCKY MAKE LUCKY HAPPY!" Lucky screamed.

"…" went everyone there.

"….Kill him." Kirio commanded!

"AAAAAHHH! OH MY GOD! THAT HURTS! BUT I HAPPY-GO-LUCK-" Lucky was cut off when he was thrown into the water!

_Now, after Lucky died, the party went onto the blimp, which was for some reason, shaped like a Blipper! Then, after 30 minutes of flying, they finally landed on Blitz Hitz, while killing 5 innocent people standing on the landing circle!_  
-  
**At Blitz Hitz!**  
"We're finally here! Now, where's that Crystal Star…." Kirio said, looking around.

"OOOOH! A fighting arena!" Waddle said!

"What? Where?" Kirio and Kirbella asked!

"Right there! That place that says 'Blitz Hitz Arena'!" Waddle replied!

"Oh, that place!"

-  
**Inside The Arena! **

"Hey! It's a fighting arena!" Waddle said outloud!

"No, really?" Kirio said sarcastically!

"Yeah!" Waddle replied!

"…."

"Let's go see a match!" Flurrie suggested.

"Wait, but what about the Crystal-" Kirbella started to say while everyone dashed by her into the arena! "Star… Um… Wait for me!"

-  
**Inside the Blitz Hitz Arena!**

"Yeah! Go Kirbinator!"

"Whoo Kirbinator!"

"You suck Brown Kirba!"

"Kirio, we should really be looking for the Crystal Stars!" Kirbella said, as Kirio, Flurrie and Waddle watched Kirbinator own the Brown Kirba!

"Hold on…" Kirio muttered.

And then a Mr. Kibble came out onto the stage!

"Alright! I, the owner of Blitz Hits Arena Grubba, is proud to announce that the Rawk Hawk is coming out!" Grubba yelled!

"I AM RAWKIN CAUSE I AM THE RAWWWWWWK!" The Rawk yelled out while breaking the ceiling by falling out of the sky!

"Woahly crap!" Waddle exclaimed! Kirio kicked him!

Well he would have, if he wasn't talking to the manager to get a position as a battler!

"Okay, little… fat.. piece… red… thing… crap! You shall be known as the L33talizer!" Grubba the Kracko Jr. yelled!

_And lo, Kirio is now THE L33TILIZER! Fear… his… l33tness! Yeah! Of course, it could've been something crappy like the Gonzales!_

"Hey!" Mario said, whacking the narrator with a Hammer!

_And so, Kirio and his partners went to kick people's ass with their l33tness! Bwaha! FEAR HIM! Until he got a message on his GBASPDSLITECOLORVIRTUALBOY!_

"Wait! I got a message on my GBASPDSLITECOLORVIRTUALBOY!" Kirio- I mean L33talizer said, as he took it out!

"MeEt At ThE WaTeRiNg HoLe NaO oR yOuR dOg DiEs" the message said!

"ONOES MAH DOGGEH" Kirio said, running the hell to the bar, even though he doesn't have a dog!

"WHERE MAH DOGGEH FOOS" Kirio said in a drunken rage after drinking some apple cider!

"What the heck? How did he get drunk off Apple Cider?" Waddle asked!

Kirio hit him with a chair! MULTIPLE! TIMES!

"HEY! SHTOP BHREAKIN MAH CHAIRSH!" The bartender yelled, also in a drunken rage and dropping a Super Hammer! "CRAPSH!"

"YOINK!" went the Kirbella!

BA NA NA NAAAAH NA NAAAAAA!

KIRIO- DAMN IT, I MEAN THE L33TILIZAR GOT THE SUPER HAMMER, ALSO KNOWN AS THE HAMMER THAT KILLS LOTS OF THINGS CAUSE IT CAN!

_And now, we stop our current program, with a commercial break!_

Do you want to be COOL?

"Yeah!" A nerd said!

TOO BAD FOR YOU! DUN DA DO DA DE DA DE DA DOOOOO!

"…Jerk."

-  
After a LONG wait, the first part of this chapter is here. REJOICE MAN, REJOICE!

This is Clario, reminding you to **REVIEW**!


End file.
